realshowfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
RealShowFan’s The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF (RTAR6/TARZR) is the sixth installment of user RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the original Emmy Award-winning reality television competition The Amazing Race and the first collaborative season. Eleven teams set off on a race around the world for an imaginary million dollars and the title of The Amazing Racer. After years of hiatus, the show returned on RealityFanForum (RFF). Pre-Race Interviews aired on July 5, 2015 and episodes were aired regularly every few days. The finale aired on ?? ??, 2015. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF lasted for ?? days and ventured ?? miles, with a visit to Fiji, unvisited in the original American franchise as at the 26th season. Other visited countries were ?? and United States of America. The final three teams raced in the state of ??, with the Finish Line being held in ??. There were 12 legs this season and production was collaborated with ZBC Company. The Yield, U-Turn, Toll and Gyratory did not make an appearance this season. Instead, a new twist, the ??, was introduced. Cast As part of the season, viewers had a hand in deciding the teams cast for the race, with teams including Golden State Warriors teammates, former RuPaul’s Drag Race players and country music mega stars Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton. Blind date teams were also introduced this season. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. Italicized number indicates the position of the team at the mid-point of a leg. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A purple ε''' means the team chose to use their Express Pass. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 00. Pre-Race Interviews 01. "The Cavemen à la Hula Era" - Latrice 02. "Butchering is Hot" - Kelly 03. "Winning Needs No Explanation" - phrase from Active Route Info 04. "Officially Saying Goodbye" - Mackenzie 05. "The Life Of The Party!" - Phil 06. "The Crapping Part Is Inevitable" - Todell 07. "The Curse Of My Wife" - Sean 08. "Imagine The Frustration" - Penelope 09. "Imagine The Hilarity" - Adolph 10. "Showtime!" - Jason 11. "I Kind Of Miss The Fear" - Kandice 12. "Don’t Start The Clue Blame Game!" - Todell 13. "That Is Just Not Usual" - Cathy 14. "You Are The Remarkable Racer!" - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. '''Leg 1 - The Express Pass Leg 2 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 3 - A home-gym set for each team member Leg 4 - A jukebox for each team member Leg 5 - A beverage refrigerator for each team member Leg 6 - An iPhone 4S for each team member Leg 7 - $12,000 for each team member Leg 8 - A grand trip for two from Travelocity to the Nordic countries Leg 9 - A 12-foot catamaran for each team member Leg 10 - A trip for two to Paris, France Leg 11 - $15,000 for each team member furnished by KitchenAid / An advantage in the final leg attempts in the Road Block in Jamaica Leg 12 - $1,000,000 / Title of the first RealShowFan's The Remarkable Racer Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States of America → Fiji)' *Los Angeles, California, USA (Los Angeles Country Club) (Starting Line) *Beverly Hills (Beverly Hilton) *Los Angeles (FIJI Water Headquarters) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Nadi, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) *Nadi (Zahoor Street - Skydive Fiji) *Malolo Island (Yaro Village) *Malolo Island (Castaway Island) The Starting Line Task involved teams finding a bottle of FIJI Water in a hotel room in the Beverly Hilton, leading them to the company headquarters. Helga & Olga, Miranda & Blake, Abdul & Syed and Stephen & Klay earned priority passes for the skydiving Road Block. The Road Block (Who thrives at terminal velocity?) required a member to go skydiving over Malolo Island. Teams then donned into Fijian clothing and offered kava root in Yaro Village. There, they had to perform a meke depending on the gender of their clothing, men with spears, or women with fans. After the task, teams traveled by druas to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 2 (Fiji → Australia)' * Nadi (Nadi International Airport) to Hobart, Tasmania, Australia (Hobart International Airport) *Hobart (Hobart Cenotaph) *Hobart (Cadbury’s Chocolate Factory *Taranna (Tasmanian Devil Unzoo) *Port Arthur (Prison Colony Site) Teams flew to Hobart and drove to the Hobart Cenotaph, followed by Cadbury’s Chocolate Factory. There, the Road Block (Who’s lucky and has a sweet tooth?) required a team member to go through bars of chocolate for one with gold wrapping. If there was no such wrap, they had to eat the chocolate. Teams then proceeded to Tasmanian Devil Unzoo for a Detour (Trap the Devil or Feed the Devil). In Trap the Devil, teams must deliver twenty PVC polytraps and then place three of them using a GPS. In Feed the Devil, teams must chop twenty pounds of possum meat and then feed a group of Devils. After the Detour, teams checked in at Port Arthur. 'Leg 3 (Australia)' * Devonport (Ferry Terminal) to Melbourne, Victoria (Station Pier) *Melbourne (Eureka Tower) * Melbourne (Cocker Alley or Federation Square) *Docklands (Cow up a Tree Sculpture) * Docklands (Docklands Stadium) *Melbourne (Flemington Racecourse) Teams had to take the Spirit of Tasmania to Melbourne and find Eureka Tower. There, one member went rap jumping while the other showed a phrase in the Cube - “Winning needs no explanation, losing has no alibi”. After that, teams encountered a Detour (Street Arts or Street Smarts). In Street Arts, they had to duplicate an artwork in Cocker Alley. In Street Smarts, they had to become city ambassadors but bringing four tourists to four different locations in under eight minutes each. Then, teams faced the first Traffic Light and Mary & Kristen used it on Helga & Olga, giving them the red light. In Docklands Stadium, where the Road Block took place (Who rules football?), one member had to complete two phases of Australian rules football, passing and scoring. Once done, they could check in at Flemington Racecourse. 'Leg 4 (Papua New Guinea → Philippines)' * Port Moresby (Jackson International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Manila (University of Santo Tomas – Quadricentennial Square) (Red Box Karaoke) *Pasay (Coconut Palace) The Fast Forward task was to proceed to Red Box Karaoke and score a perfect duet karaoke. The Road Block task was to play a game of sipa and have their sipa ball in the air for at least twenty seconds. The Detour was between two cultural tasks; Tinikling or Sizzling. In Tinikling, teams headed to the Cultural Center and successfully perform the cultural dance of tinikling. In Sizzling, teams headed to Talipapa Market and ate sizzling sisig. ;Additional tasks *Teams were transported to Jackson International Airport during the rest period. *At the University of Santo Tomas, teams encountered two clue boxes, one padlocked while the other contained the Fast Forward clue. *Other than the team that won the Fast Forward, teams did not receive the exact name of the Pit Stop. Instead, the clue referred the Pit Stop to the original franchise, leading teams to Coconut Palace. 'Leg 5 (Philippines → Laos)' * Manila (Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Luang Prabang, Laos (Luang Prabang International Airport) *Luang Prabang (Phou Si Hill) *Luang Prabang (Elephant Village) *Luang Prabang (Tat Kuang Si) *Luang Prabang (Mekong Sunset Beach Bar) The Road Block task was for the selected member to ride on an elephant and, under the supervision of an mahout and with the help of the map of the village, retrieve flags. The Detour was Living With The Wild or Living In The Wild. In Living With The Wild, teams had to retrieve a clue from the end of a cage filled with Asiatic Black Bears. In Living In The Wild, teams had to swing on a rope atop a waterfall and, after release, grab a hanging flag. ;Additional tasks *Teams were told to find Mae Uak, a resident elephant in Elephant Village. *Prior to checking in at the Pit Stop at Mekong Sunset Beach Bar, teams had to purchase two bottles of Beerlao. 'Leg 6 (Laos → Madagascar)' *Luang Prabang (Wat Xieng Thong) * Luang Prabang (Luang Prabang International Airport) to Antananarivo, Madagascar (Ivato International Airport) *Antananarivo (Ikopa River) *Ambodivona (Hotel Tamboho) (Overnight Rest) *Antananarivo (Rova Ilafy) *Ambohimanga (House of King Andrianampoinimerina) The Intersected Detour was Assembly or Laundry. In Assembly, teams had to assemble a pirogue and sail on it on the Ikopa River for the clue. In Laundry, teams had to pick up dirty clothes from a local household and wash them on the Ikopa River to wash and hang for the clue. The Speed Bump had Sean & Zachary mow the grass in the terrace of Hotel Tamboho. The Road Block required the chosen team member to solve a 20-lettered anagram, with a hidden guide. ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, teams experienced the Alms Ceremony of the monks. *During the overnight rest, producers hid several clue envelopes around the vicinity of Hotel Tamboho for teams to find the next morning. *Teams had to use the answer of the Road Block (Andrianampoinimerina) as a basis to the location of the Pit Stop, 'Leg 7 (Madagascar → Greece)' * Antananarivo (Ivato International Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) * Athens (Athens Bus Station) to Litochoro (Litochoro Bus Station) *Litochoro (Mount Olympus) * Litochoro (Litochoro Train Station) to Larissa (Larissa Train Station) *Larissa (Ancient Theatre) *Larissa (Alkazar Stadium) The Road Block had one team member complete sub-tasks for the twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses. The tasks were: - Aphrodite: Kiss two strangers on the cheeks - Demeter: Crush grapes with their feet on a vat - Hephaestus & Hestia: Make fire and transfer the fireplace to the next point - Artemis & Ares: Collect pebbles, transfer their sack and use the pebbles to smash three hanging tiles - Apollo: Play a tambourine - Poseidon: Throw sufficient buckets of water into a jar - Athena: Solve a puzzle - Hermes: Find envelope with team name - Hera & Zeus: Figure out the names of the statues of Zeus and Hera ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, Aida & Alphonse and Penelope & Kristine competed in the first ever Elimination Tie-Breaker Challenge. In this Challenge, they were required to be the first team to finish a bowl of fruit bat soup. *At the Ancient Theatre, teams were provided a poem and they had to figure out that they needed to take the first letter of each line to form the name of the Pit Stop, Alkazar Stadium. 'Leg 8 (Greece → Iceland)' * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Keflavik, Iceland (Keflavik International Airport) *Reykjanesbaer (Vikingaheimar - Icelander) *Landmannalaugavegur *Þingvellir National Park (Lake Þingvallavatn) Participants scoured the Reykjanesbaer area for a Travelocity Gnome to bring to the Pit Stop. The Detour consisted of Ice Climbing and Glacier Hiking. In Ice Climbing, teams traveled to Eyjafjallajokull and climbed up a frozen waterfall. In Glacier Hiking, teams traveled to Skaftafell and hiked two miles. ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, teams read the letters they found in the Hermes sub-task of the Olympian Gods Road Block. *For the first time in The Amazing Race history, teams were required to hitchhike for a ride to the Icelander. 'Leg 9 (Iceland → Morocco)' * Keflavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Casablanca, Morocco (Mohammed V International Airport) *Casablanca (Mohammed V Square) (El Hank Cemetery) *Casablanca (Hassan II Mosque) *Casablanca (Le Petit Rocher) *Casablanca (La Corniche) The Speed Bump was for Adolph & Juanita to find the correct ancient envelope in the 1918 Main Post Office. The Fast Forward was to pick and transfer two coffins from Hôpital Moulay El Hassan to El Hank Cemetery, and then rend off a garment and then dig two big holes to win the reward. The Detour was between High & Dry and Low & Wet, and required teams to go to Hassan II Mosque. In High & Dry, teams are required to ascend up the mosque. In Low & Wet, teams are required to mop a section of the mosque. The Road Block required the team members to search the restaurant for the person wearing a Fez hat. 'Leg 10 (Morocco → France)' * Tangier (Tanger) to Sète, France (Port of Sète) * Sète (Gare de Sète) to Montpellier (Gare de Montpellier-St Roch) *Montpellier (Place de la Comédie) *Nîmes (Roman Amphitheatre) *Marseille (Notre Dame de la Garde) In the Road Block, the selected team member was required to shape up their French accent. Then, they had to pronounce the phrase "This race is really difficult" in a French accent to the person impersonating Jacques Clouseau for the clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Roman Amphitheatre, teams were required to run across the arena, where a bull would be released. 'Leg 11 (France → Belgium)' *Marseille (Vieux Port) * Marseille (Gare de Marseille-Saint-Charles) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels-South Railway Station) *Brussels (Cantillon Brewery) *Brussels (Chocopolis) (Fritland) *Brussels (Espace Léopold) The Road Block was for the participants to sell five packets of fries. The Detour was Waffles or Mussels. In Waffles, the teams had to prepare a dish of waffles at a workstation. In Mussels, the teams had to remove the byssus threads of 500 mussels in the restaurant kitchen. ;Additional tasks *At Vieux Port, teams had to 'fish out' their next clue. *At Cantillon Brewery, teams had to drink a jug of Kriek. *At Chocopolis, teams had to eat a large chocolate bar for the clue envelope enclosed in it. 'Leg 12 (Belgium → Ecuador → Jamaica → United States of America)' * Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Quito (Basilica of the National Vow) *Quito (Independence Plaza) *Tandayapa Valley (Bellavista Cloud Forest - Trailhead House) *Quito (Hotel Los Alpes) (Fake Pit Stop; teams are told it is not the Pit Stop and must continue racing) *Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Montego Bay, Jamaica (Sangster International Airport) *Montego Bay (Dead End Beach) (Leg mid-point) (Overnight Rest) *Montego Bay (Sangster International Airport) to New York, New York, USA (Newark Liberty International Airport or LaGuardia Airport) *New York City (Empire State Building) *New York City (Times Square Studios) *New York City (Gershwin Theatre) *New York City (Pelham Bay Park) *New York City (Van Cortlandt House) The first of three Road Block tasks of the final leg was to shine five locals' shoes, in which the money earned will be donated to a local charity. The Detour, Hummingbirds or Hummocks, required teams to take snapshots of ten different hummingbirds along the Grotto Trail in the former, or to assemble a cart and drag it across the Chaquiñan Trail in the latter. In the second Road Block, the required team member had to play limbo in order to get earlier departure times for the following morning. The final Road Block task was to first fill in the blanks of the first four RTAR seasons' thrill-seeking tasks, then to run up the Empire State Building on stairs for the clue. ;Additional tasks *Teams had to climb to the zenith of Basilica of the National Vow. *In Hotel Los Alpes, teams were unexpectedly greeted by Phil in the setting of a Pit Stop, but was actually there to hand out the next clue. *In Gershwin Theatre, teams had to act out the final scene of the first act of the Broadway musical Wicked. The clue, suspended in midair, was to be snatched by the team member playing Elphaba in the finale of the act. *The last task required the final three teams to grab the national flags of the visited countries and territory of Guam out of 200 flags in Pelham Bay Park and arrange them in visited order in order to receive the clue. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race ZBC // RSF The Complete Season